Everybody Loves Claire
by Charxelle
Summary: Claire has made boyfriends out of almost every bachelor in town. What happens when she is expecting a proposal? Complete and will keep you at the edge of your seat! Rated T for romance issues. R&R! Please!
1. Sleepover

**Hi! Please read the note after the story! Enjoyz!**

**Everyone Loves Claire**

"C'mon, Claire! You gotta pick ONE of them! You can't have all, ya know?!" Popuri nagged into my face.

We were having a sleepover, just me and her. Best friends and gal pals. She was my only best friend here in Mineral Town. Ann, Elli, and the others were just people I could rely on, but not my best friends. Just blue-heartish, y'know what I mean? Also, Popuri was the only one who knew about my multiply boyfriends.

"I can't really pick just ONE! They're all so…so…handsome. It's impossible for me not to have crushes on all fi - I mean four. Four really cute guys." I protested.

Ever since I arrived in Mineral Town, I've taken a liking for all the bachelors. They all had good qualities, it's so hard to pick ONE!

There's Cliff, the cute brunette. The shy guy. He looks so cute when he blushes!

And then there's Rick, Popuri's brother. His shoulder-length hair looks so cool and he's really nice!

There's also Gray, the hot grandson of Saibara. Even though he looks cold and mean, he's really nice and kind.

Lastly, there's Doctor Alex the, well, doctor of Mineral Town. His labcoat makes him looks so mature and professional and he's so kind and gentle whenever I get sick or an injury.

And all four of them like me. It seems like a love…pentagon, yeah. Five people involved. And you might be asking, why ain't Kai in the list? Well, since Kai is Popuri's fiancée, I gave up on my fifth crush, coz Popuri's my friend.

"Well, you better pick one sooner or later. If they all find out, you'll be in hot water, Claire." Popuri warned. She's been warning me a lot of times and I don't really listen. It has never happened anyway. The guys are kinda distant from each other, except maybe for Gray and Kai but that's fine with me.

"I know, I know." I adjusted my position on the bed. It was the big one. I was waiting for a proposal. It should come about this year, I'm hoping. The guys are all my official boyfriends, so they said.

"How about you and Kai? Has he proposed already? You two are the perfect couple!" I tried to change the subject. But it was true, the two of them, much to Rick's annoyance, have been going out together for years.

"Not yet. Oh, I hope he will." Popuri answered in an expecting way, folding her hands. "But YOU…you gotta sort things out."

"FINE," I replied, stressing the word. "If you think I should only have one boyfriend, who do you think it should be, huh?" I put my hands to my hips.

"My brother!!" she clapped her hands in excitement. "So when you marry him and MAYBE if I marry Kai, we can be in-laws!! Wouldn't it be great?!" Popuri's excitement surprised me I almost fell off the bed.

"Just because you want us to be related, huh? That's so…….." I couldn't find the word for it.

"But what about Cliff and Doctor and Gray? How would I explain? They're gonna be…hurt." I winced as I imagined the idea. "I've been their girlfriend for a long time now. I can't just **DUMP** them, you know that. It's wrong." I rubbed my arm, lost in thought.

"I…don't know." Popuri replied, also lost in thought. A moment later, she came up with another of her 'brilliant' ideas.

"How about the first one who proposes gets you?" She said, bouncing slightly on my bed. "That's fair, right?"

"But what if the others knew I was proposed? They'd never forgive me." I choked back tears. And kinda swallowed them.

"Wait just a flea ticking moment…" Popuri's fresh new idea was hot off the oven, ready for me to eat. "Have you actually _kissed_ one of them?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course! So, have you?"

"It's not exactly my type to make out, Potpourri, you know that. I've never kissed any of them." I crossed my arms.

"Well, then it turns out, they're not their actual boyfriends!" she beamed.

"WHAT!?"

"Everyone knows that a relationship with a boy isn't justified if it's without a kiss on the lips!" Popuri was jumping on my bed again.

"Where'd you get that, Webster's Dictionary?! Who says?" I scowled. My relationships with the boys are GENUINE!

"Says the rules! You have to kiss someone on the lips so he will be your official BF!" she giggled in her usual childish way.

"You do have a point." She was kind of right. I didn't kiss any of them so…if seemed like we were just best friends. To some people, like Zack, Barley, Ellen, etc., it seemed like that to them. I didn't want them to think just that! I agreed to her idea about kisses."

"OKAY! So whoever proposes OR kisses you first, you're his!" Popuri was giggling madly now, rolling on the bed and messing up the covers.

I sighed a huge sigh. "Yeah…"

0000000000

**Hope you all enjoyed my story!! Next chapter is on its way so stay chooned **

**I know, my Claire is such a cheater and Popuri is such a ditzy girly gal who thinks she knows all the rules to love. Bu thats the spice of the story! LOL**

**Tnx for reading my story! Review, pretty plz!**


	2. Double Date

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS! I love reviews! Please make more! I give you cooooookies (:)**

**Anyway, Chapter two here!**

**Everybody Loves Claire part 2**

"Whoops! Sorry, Cocoa!" Claire almost tripped over her puppy. She was getting ready for the day. It was 6:10am.

Claire downed her breakfast in one gulp as always and headed straight out the door. She ran towards the barn.

"Good morning, animals!" she greeted her full barn. Eight sheep and eight cows. A handful! Claire loved animals so she filled it up.

She brushed every animal. She milked the cows and sheared the sheep, except for the pregnant ones. After those, she put in the hay.

"Phew! Done." She rushed out the barn and went straight to the stable, brush in hand. She greeted her horse; Gallop; and took him on a quick ride around the farm and made him drop her off at the chicken coop.

"Yo, chickies!" Claire greeted her animals again. She received a loud chorus of clucks in return. She had seven chickens, one chick. Since it was sunny, she took them out to the fence she made outside. When that was done, she sat her plump butt down on the ground.

"I'm tired…" Claire sighed. She looked at her watched and she was amazed at herself. "Wow, its 7:00. That was fast. Guess I'm too excited." She laid her head on the farm grass and napped for about thirty minutes.

"WAAAAAAHHH!!" It was past her desired thirty minutes. It had become an hour. She rushed (again) to her house and changed quickly after a 10-second bath. She had a date with Gray at nine o' clock and it was eight. They were going to have it on Mother's Hill and it took more than an hour to hike there.

She used Gallop to take her across the farm then Claire ran up to the hill. She was in a light blue skirt for that occasion. On her way, she met Gotz.

"'Morning, Claire," Gotz greeted in his gruff voice. He was carrying an axe.

"Hi Gotz!" Claire stopped running for once to catch her breath. "Have you seen Grey pass?"

"No, I'm sorry." Gotz replied. "I got to be going. Got some trees to timber." He trudged his way to some trees, leaving Claire behind, panting.

"Okay…so he isn't here yet…good." Claire thought. Then a flash of worry was on her face. "Maybe Gray got there really early! OH NOEZ!!" Claire was in her running spree again.

By the time she reached where the 9am date was to be held, Claire was sweating all over. Gray was already there.

"Hi….Gray…" she dragged herself to the picnic blanket. Gray was sitting there with the breakfast basket.

"Claire Dear! Did you run here?" Gray was concerned, seeing his dear one blush from running.

"Yes…sorry…I'm late, Gray." Claire apologized.

"No need to apologize. Here, have some water. "Gray gave her the thermos of cold water and she gulped down most of its contents.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Claire said, revitalized. "What's for my second breakfast?" she asked hungrily.

"Um…sandwiches and milk. I made them myself," Gray blushed. "I made tuna and peanut butter."

"Wow, that's great!" Claire beamed a smile at him which only made Gray redder. It was rare that Gray cooked. On their dates they usually stayed at the inn when Cliff was out working.

The couple chatted while eating sandwiches and drowning them with milk. The cool mountain air fit the occasion and the wild flowers surrounding the blanket made it romantic in a sort of way. Gray had chosen this spot as his favorite.

"So, dear, I was wondering…how was your sleepover…two days ago?" Gray shyly asked.

"It was great. Popuri was very talkative and we slept late and woke up late," Claire was careful not to go into detail. "My animals were grumpy the next morning." She let out a light yet nervous chuckle.

Gray laughed too. He put down his sandwich and picked out a flower. "For you." He said while he blushed slightly. "May I?" he said, gesturing to Claire's ear.

"Surely," Claire leaned in closer so Gray could reach. He gently placed the flower behind her ear. He was near to Claire's face, he could almost kiss her. He blushed at the thought.

"It's nice! Thanks, Gray!" Claire touched the flower lightly. Then she leaned in over the food and kissed Gray on the cheek. Popuri didn't say _she _couldn't kiss her boyfriend. He had to kiss _her._

Gray blushed madly. "I-I-I thought y-you didn't like kiss-s-es…" he stammered.

"I like giving them, not receiving them," Claire replied.

An hour later, they packed up their picnic stuff and headed for Claire's farm.

"Seeya around, dear." Gray blushed again. They were in front of Claire's door.

"Seeya, Gray! I'm looking forward to our next date!" Claire enthusiastically said. Gray blushed a deeper shade of red. They hugged and waved goodbye. Gray went back to his grandfather's house to continue his training.

Claire closed the door, leaned back on it and sighed. It was a very romantic date, even though she was late and she was sweating by the time she got there.

"But no time for reminiscing!" she snapped back to reality. Claire ripped the flower off her hair and dashed to her bathroom and took a quick shower and brainstormed on a change of clothes.

"Hm….I already wore blue…gray's favorite color (besides grey)." She had trouble matching her boys' favorite colors. She only had so much color to choose from since there is no clothes store in Mineral Town.

"I'll wear…..the white skirt this time. Alex likes white, no duh." Claire put on the knee-length skirt and a light pink blouse (pink is the color of health, lol). Her next date was in thirty minutes at the place in Mother's Hill where the Goddess's waterfall pond was.

Cocoa barked at his owner a few times to remind her.

"Yeah, I know I know, Cocoa. I'm brush my hair." Claire grabbed her brush from her bedside and brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Doctor loved everything that was neat.

"Okay, I'm off again. Thank goddess this time it's nearer. Bye Cocoa!" Claire waved at her 20 pounds of dog and set off on he second date of the day. It was 10:12.

Since Claire got ready in time, she could walk the way there. While she walked, she enjoyed the spring scenery. New butterflies fluttered by, new smells, new flowers. Claire loved spring.

At last, she arrived at the spot of the date. She saw Doctor Alex there, examining the herb in the area, and in his usual uniform minus the stupid mirror and the labcoat. What he had on was his brown vest, the polo shirt inside and his pants. Even though he was in uniform on a date, he still looked as handsome as ever. She sighed at the sight.

"Aaaaaaaaaaalexy!!" Claire called from the entrance of the place. Doctor's head turned to see hers. He smiled one of his small smiles that meant everything to his girl.

"Good morning, Claire," Doctor greeted. He stood up and walked over to hug his date.

"You sound so professional, Alex. That's how you greet me when you're on-duty," Claire said with a half-pout. "Try to sound more enthusiastic!" Yes, Doctor was taking those 'how-not-to-be-professional-like-in-front-of-your-girlfriend-so-you-won't-offend-her' lessons. So far he's been improving slowly.

"Say 'Hiya, Claire!' Say it! Say it! Say it!" Claire pushed him on. Doctor couldn't resist that pout.

"Hiya, Claire!" he managed with at least more enthusiasm. This earned him a smile.

"You could do better," Claire reported. Her lessons will have to be postponed for now. "So, what are we doing on our date?"

Doctor blushed lightly. "Well… I was hoping we could swim together in the Goddess's pond." He looked hopefully at the rushing waterfall and the inviting pond. "I already made an offering and asked the Harvest Goddess if we could just for our date and she said yes."

"But…I didn't bring any swimwear. I'm sorry! I'll go get it!" Claire attempted to run for her house but Doctor's firm grip stopped her.

"Claire…" he blushed even deeper and looked down. "Your swimsuit is in one of the rooms of the hot springs…I believe you forgot it there the last time you were bathing." Awkward silence…"And-and I'm terribly sorry I did not tell you sooner about the swimming."

It was Claire's turn to blush and look down. She knew she forgot something somewhere. "Y-you saw them? Well…thanks, Al!" she quickly recovered. "You saved me the labor of madly dashing to my farm!" and then she beamed a smile. Doctor smiled back.

"Well, I'll go get them and change in the room. Are you gonna use the room?" Claire headed for the hot springs changing room.

"No, you go ahead. I have my trunks on. I will stay here outside." Doctor started unbuttoning his vest and polo shirt, causing Claire to stare for a few moments before madly dashing to the room to change.

**SPLASHHH!!**

"Hey!"

"HAHA!!"

Claire and Doctor soaked themselves in the glittering pond. It felt great. It made the farmer girl think if she should have not taken a bath.

Doctor stared at his girl's body. It was perfectly built with healthy curves. He looked at the way Claire's sandy hair floated beautifully on the water. The way her light sapphire eyes contrasted the clear water. The way-

"HOW did you know my bikini was in that changing room, huh?" Claire's demanding yet teasing voice interrupted Doctor's fantasizing. He blinked a few times before catching up on her question.

"Um…..I was about to use the hot springs myself and I just so happened to-"

"There are separate changing rooms for men and women y'know!"

**gulp**

"You…a professional doctor; would sneak in the girl's changing room just to see my bikini?! Pervert!" Claire laughed as she splashed water on Doctor.

"Hey, it's your fault! You left it hanging there in the open!" Doctor playfully splashed back and Claire sputtered, laughing.

"But you still peeked into the girls' changing room! That is very unprofessional and unacceptable!" Claire mimicked Doctor's business-y tone.

"I do NOT speak like that!"

"You SO 'speak like that!'"

"I do NOT!"

"Do too!"

They laughed themselves silly until the pond almost shook. Claire rested her head on Doctor's bare shoulder.

"But it's the oh-so professional tone I like about Alex." Claire said. She closed her eyes. Doctor leaned on her head, taking in the floral smell.

"Well, you have my thanks." Doctor replied. They swam to the edge of the pond and leaned on each other there. Claire put her hand on Doctor's bare white chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Doctor blushed slightly and took her hand in his. In silence they listened to the soothing roar of the waterfall.

The moment was so romantic……………………………………Claire forgot about her schedule.

"OH! Alex, wait!" Claire sat up, opening her eyes. Doctor continued to hold her hand. "Alex!"

"What is it, my love?" Doctor stared at her light sapphire eyes with his own deep charcoal pair. He could see worry.

"It's about 3pm. Barley closes up at four! I almost forgot to buy animal supplies from him." Claire did not want to break the moment but her animals needed supplies for the next day. She wasn't about to let her animals suffer for the sake of her date.

"Sorry, Alexy. I gotta go now. I promise I'll make it up to you." Claire climbed out and Doctor followed her.

"It's alright Claire. No need to make up. I had fun. It was very relaxing." He assured her as he held her blistered hands in his firm ones. "In fact, I have to go too. I need to get more herbs from Zack. Shall we meet again at this spot at the same time?"

Claire reviewed tomorrow's schedule in her mind. She couldn't come tomorrow. She had another date at that time.

"Sorry, love. I got some major farm stuff to do tomorrow. I'm starting to plant the season's seeds. Sorry, really!" she lied. "Sorry, but I really gotta go to Barley's before he closes up the shop." Claire let go of Doctor's hands and ran to the hot springs changing rooms to put back on her overalls over her bathing suit (so she wont forget).

Doctor grabbed his towel hanging on a tree and wiped himself slowly, sad about the fact that his girl had to leave so suddenly, just as he was enjoying the moment. But he also had duties to perform. Work before leisure.

Claire was out in about five minutes. Her overalls were on backwards because she was such in a hurry. Doctor tried not to notice.

"Bye for now, Alex." Claire gripped Doctor's bare chest to hers with strong arms. "I'll see ya at the clinic!" she ran out of the place and rushed _again _to her next destination, leaving Doctor Alex behind.

He sighed as soon as his only love was out of sight. "Guess I'd better dress up too." He went to put on his clothes.

"That will be 300 gold." Barley's gruff old voice said. Claire paid the exact amount and held the medicine and fodder in her arms. She had forgotten her basket.

"Thanks for coming, big sister!" Little May's voice chimed.

"Thanks too for the supplies!" Claire said, leaving the house.

She trudged under the weight of the fodder and medicine bottles. Barley himself would have carried them but Claire let the old kind man rest for the day.

Halfway to her farm, Rick spotted her. "Hey, can I help you with that, dearest?" he offered.

"Um, sure! I'd love some help." Claire handed him the fodder. "Thanks!" she beamed her perfect teeth.

"Glad to be of help to my girl." Rick smiled. His smile was so innocent and sweet Claire had to smile too.

"I haven't seen you around all day, Claire." Rick said. "I went to your farm to see how you were but you weren't there. I looked around Mineral Town and you weren't anywhere! No one but….Gotz saw you."

"Oh….um…probably when you came to my farm I was out picking some flowers." Claire lied. Rick replied with a simple "oh".

When they arrived at Claire's farm, Rick helped Claire put the fodder into the bin and carry the medicine bottles into the equipment chest.

"Hey, thanks so much for helping Ricky!" the farmer girl said. "Hey don't forget our date tomorrow at this time!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! You know I never…" Rick stopped to correct himself. "_Almost _never miss a date."

"Well, the only way to prove that is if I get your hug tomorrow!" Claire teased then giggled her Claire-y giggles. Rick loved it when people laughed, especially if it was Claire. It meant they (or she) was happy.

"Well…I gotta get ready for tomorrow now. I have to return a book my sister borrowed and I also have to make the chicken feed." Rick explained. "Seeya."

Claire pulled him into a tight bear hug. "Yeah, seeya!" she mumbled into his chest. Rick hugged her back.

As Rick exited her farm, Claire stared at him until he was gone. She smiled at the way his dirty-blonde hair moved from side to side as he jogged his way back home.

Her day had gone perfectly. Two dates in a row. Two of her men fully satisfied. Okay, one. Doctor wasn't fully satisfied but they still had a relaxing date that lasted hours.

Claire's day was over. She plopped down on her bed and sighed a contented sigh. Her puppy managed to climb onto her bed, waiting to hear the day's report.

"How are you, Cocoa?" Claire patted the puppy's head. "How was your day? My day was fun! I got to go on dates with Gray and Doctor! They were both on Mother's Hill, can you believe that?" Claire laughed while her puppy barked happily.

"Listen, I gotta get to sleep now, Cocoa. You too." Claire said. "I got two more dates tomorrow squuueeeeeeeee and you're coming with me on one of them!" The puppy cocked its head to the side and made a small, confused whimper.

"It's much funner with you around, Cocoa! Besides, Cliff loves animals, especially puppies!" Then Claire's smile turned into a pout. "Too bad Ricky doesn't like dogs. _They might scare the chiiiiiickens_." She mimicked his tone then she laughed.

"Off the bed, Cocoa! I gotta sleep!" she shooed her puppy off the white covers and buried herself in them.

In a few minutes, Claire was snoring lightly, dreaming about her blue feather.

**I should make the dates romancy-er. They sound like they're just really close friends DX Just imagine the scene.**

**Yes, Claire will be dating Cliff and Rick the next day. She is SO bad. XD lol**

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R please! I'd love to hear feedback! Chapter 3 will be up in less than a week, promise!**


	3. Triple Date

**Hi! Here's the next much-awaited chapter! Yes, here are the dates with Cliff and Rick!**

**Enjoy!**

**Everybody Loves Claire Part 3**

WOOF WOOF WOOF!

"Alright, alright, I'm up I'm up!!"

Claire was woken up by her puppy. She had overslept; enjoying her dream too much. It was 8:00am.

Her dream was about herself, clad in a long flowing frilly lacy pristine white gown. She was holding a bouquet of white roses. She was walking down a red carpet in her white heels; at the far end were Carter and her one and only. Except she couldn't see her one and only's face. It made her feel uneasy.

Claire quickly got dressed for farm work. She swallowed her breakfast whole and she almost choked, as usual. She let her ball of brown fur follow her around on her farmly duties.

While Claire rode Gallop, she carried Cocoa while riding. He yelped in joy and bit the air. Cocoa was having fun.

"Well, I'm done with the farm stuff, ain't I, Cocoa-boy?" Claire smiled down at her puppy pulling out the weeds with its teeth. Her question was confirmed with a muffled "woof!"

"Okay, all done then. We can go see Cliff now right? I suppose we're a bit early." Claire guessed as she sat under the tree with the beehive. "We're s'posed to meet Cliffy at…ten." Claire looked up at the sky. She knew how to tell the time by looking at the sun's position. She had learned that from Cliff.

"It's about…nine. I have time for a bath! Come, boy." Claire stood up and headed for her house. Her brown ball o' fluff followed obediently.

Claire put the shower on cold. Sweat and the soil were washed away by the cool mountain water. She chose her clothes in advance this time. It was a white blouse and a beige miniskirt. Cliff liked brown and beige is what Claire had that was closest to brown besides orange. Plus her swimsuit, just in case.

After a refreshing bath, Claire excitedly pulled on her clothes. She had been informed by her best friend that she and Kai were having their date at the beach. Claire decided that it should be there too so they could talk. Cliff happily agreed. He was usually shy so he jumped at the chance of making more friends.

After all, it was called '_More Friends_ of Mineral Town.'

"Come on, Cocoa," Claire whistled for the puppy to follow her to the beach. Claire marched in front with Cocoa happily bounding behind her. As they marched, Claire was careful to avoid Rick's window. He might get suspicious why she was already in dating attire way before the time of their date.

"I'm heeeeeeeeeeeeere!!" Claire called at the top of the stairs leading to the beach. Kai and Popuri were there early. Kai merely waved from under the beach umbrella while Popuri got up to hug her friend. Cocoa barked happily at their heels.

"Hi, BFF! Here, we prepared yours and Cliff's umbrella and beach blanket." Popuri pointed out.

"Thanks!" Claire said with a smile. She looked around for Cliff. "He's not here yet?"

"'Fraid not. You're early, that's why." Popuri giggled. "Come; sit under our umbrella while waiting."

"Nah, I wouldn't wanna butt in on your date."

"Okay then,"

"WOOF!"

Popuri reunited with Kai while Claire and Cocoa sat under her umbrella. They were the only ones on the beach, which was good.

While waiting, Claire listened to the beach. Oh, how she loved it during the summer! The water washing up on the shore, seagulls crying overhead, and the chatter of Popuri and Kai.

"I'm so sorry! Am I late?"

Claire and Cocoa turned and looked up to meet Cliff's worried face.

"No, no,no; you're just in time, Cliffy!" Claire reassured. She patted the blanket and Cliff sat down while Cocoa barked until he was given a pat.

"I brought grapes from Duke and Manna's."

"Thanks! They look yummy!" Claire opened the Tupperware and popped a grape into her mouth, savoring the delicious taste. "They ARE yummy!"

"Duke's grapes are always the best." Cliff said with a smile.

"And it's because _**the best**_ always takes care of them." Claire smiled back. Cliff reddened and turned away from her gaze.

Claire arranged herself to lie down on the blanket and sleep, lulled by the swishing of the waves. The brown ball o' fluff decided to do the same. Cliff shyly smiled at her. He yawned and wiped his eyes.

"I guess I'm sleepy too," he told himself. He lay down near the already snoozing farmer girl and her brown ball o' fluff and closed his eyes. He brushed away some of Claire's hair from her face. Then Cliff closed his eyes.

"Teehee, look at them, Kai, they look so cute sleeping together under an umbrella on a beach!"

"Yeah, I think so too. Wanna sleep too?"

"I'm not sleepy."

"Aww."

"Let's just admire them. Too bad Claire's not as close to him as Cliff would like."

"Whaddo you mean, Potpourri?"

"Oh, nothing."

Claire woke to small warm puffs of air near her mouth.

"Cocoa, get away from my face…mmmmph……" she groaned, feeling for the brown ball o' fluff in front of her face. Instead, she felt a pair of lips. Claire opened her eyes and got an eyeful of face. _Cute face. _Cocoa was actually entertaining Kai and Popuri on the other side.

"Wow, I never thought Cliff would be SO **cute** when he's asleep." Claire thought. She blushed and her whole face turned pink.

Then she realized her fingers were still on Cliff's lips. Claire turned pinker. She quickly withdrew them. Then she put her hand on his cheek, exploring the features of his slightly tanned face. She could just _kiss _him. Claire inched in closer.

NO, Popuri's _'rules'_ state that **he** has to kiss **her. **Claire pulled away. Stupid rules. Gotta follow them.

Claire checked the sun. It was eleven. She had one hour 'till her date with Rick.

Claire wanted to say goodbye to Cliff but he was fast asleep. He looked to cute to make him wake up. She had to say goodbye to him somehow.

Claire slowly got off the blanket and ran over to Popuri and Kai's side.

"S'cuse me guys, can you do me a favor, pretty please??" Claire pleaded.

"Sure, whassup?" Kai asked. Popuri was hugging Cocoa like a stuffed toy.

"Um, you see…I really have to go now. I got some…errand to do," Claire quickly made up a story. "I can't postpone it so…can you guys tell Cliff that I said goodbye. Please?"

"Sure, Claire!" Popuri answered, completely understanding Claire's situation. She winked and let go of Cocoa.

"Thanks so much, Potpourri." Claire hugged her best friend. "Oh yeah, and can you tell him I love him? Thanks a lot!" Claire ran off to her farm, to drop Cocoa off before her last date of the week.

"That girl, always so stressed with her date schedules…" Popuri thought as she shook her head.

**Back at Claire's farm….**

"I'll be back soon, okay, boy?" Claire set down her puppy on the grass. Cocoa whimpered. He seemed to like these 'dates' as humans called it.

Claire brushed off the last of the sand off her blouse and skirt as she headed towards the inn. At the door the was the sign 'CLOSED'. Claire tilted her head a bit. She peeped inside and saw Rick.

To her surprise, there were no other people in sight. He was at middle table waving at her. Claire skipped her way there.

"Hey, sweetheart." Rick affectionately said while Claire plopped down. "I reserved the whole restaurant just for us. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah, it is. But wasn't it expensive?" Claire put on her confused look. Then again, if the inn wasn't reserved, some of her other boyfriends might've come. Lucky, she thought. She mentally thanked Rick.

"Yes, it was. It cost 10,000g. But it's worth it if it's for my girl." Rick smiled. He looked really cute with a polo shirt, slacks, and contacts. He wasn't wearing his usual sweatband. Rick really dressed up for the occasion! Claire admired his thoughtfulness.

Doug walked up and greeted the two. He whipped out his notebook for taking orders. "'Afternoon. What do you want for lunch, eh, lovebirds?" Rick and Claire blushed at his term.

"I'll have some spaghetti and corn. You, Claire, what would you like?"

"Um…I'll have Curry rice…and water." Claire simply said.

"Oh yes, do you have some champagne?" Rick asked. Claire stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah, we do. But it'll cost you 1000g. It's one of Duke's finest." Doug explained, putting on a proud face.

"One bottle please," Rick ordered. "That'll be all."

Doug repeated their order and left after Rick nodded.

"Champagne?! Can you really afford that after reserving the whole restaurant part of the inn?" Claire frantically said. Usually Rick is a worrywart when it comes to money. They had to save money for Lillia's medicines, which cost quite a lot.

"Yeah, it's okay. We had a brooch stashed somewhere and I sold it. Mom said it was okay it spend all the money on our date, 'coz I love you." Rick sweetly said. Claire smiled back.

"Rick's so sweet, spending a lot for me…" Claire thought, feeling quite guilty.

Claire and Rick chatted for a while until their food came.

"Looks delicious! Thanks Doug!" Rick said.

"Thank you too. You've given me a lot of money, now." Doug said as he popped open the champagne. Then he left.

The two dates dug in their food and shared the champagne. Claire imagined Rick would kiss her anytime soon. The moment was quite romantic, with all the silence. Claire decided she liked the dates with Gray and Doctor better. Cliff's was…sleepy and Rick's here was silent but sweet.

"So, Claire, how's the farm?" Rick started the conversation.

"Fine, as always." Claire simply replied. Rick always talked about her farm. This made him her least favorite.

"That's good." Rick sipped his champagne. Claire copied.

"Popuri's in a date too y'know." Claire said.

"I know I know…"

"You DO!?"

"Yeah, I decided since I have a girlfriend, Kai should have one too. I don't hate him as much now. As long as my sis is happy." Rick smiled. Rick is so sweet! He's the sweetest of the guys! Yet he loves farming waaaaaaaaaay too much.

"That's so sweet of you, Ricky!" Claire commented.

"Thanks. I just thought I'd give them a break."

The two chatted some more until their food was finished.

**An hour later…….**

"Well, we're done here." Rick concluded as he finished the last of his drink.

"Yes…" Claire agreed. "So when's our next date?"

"Ah…" Rick sweatdropped. "It's so soon, we can decide some other time. What, are you excited?"

"I don't know, I love dating you." Claire smiled. Rick smiled back. They stood up and headed towards the door.

"Can I escort you home?" Rick offered, holding out his hand.

Claire thought that Cliff might be going back by now and would see them together. It was 2:00pm.

"Um, no thanks, Ricky." Claire managed an apologetic smile.

"Why not?"

"Um…don't you have to check on Lillia? She's all alone on the house."

"She's fine. Sasha's with her in there."

Argh, how do I get him to go away? Cliff could be here any second, Claire thought.

"Ah, please. I'd rather not have an escort. It's only past noon. I like it better if it was during the evening. I can walk home by myself."

"Alright, if you say so." Rick said. "Can I at least get a hug?"

Claire smiled at his sheeer innocence. "Sure, Ricky!" She bear-hugged Rick.

"Bye. I had fun." Rick said as he started on home using the opposite direction.

Claire walked home to her farm. She was greeted by a saliva-slopping.

"Hey, Cocoa! Missed ya too!" Claire put her puppy in her arms and went to the house.

Another day gone perfectly. Claire was proud of herself.

So, didja like it?  
Yeah, these dates this time are really simple. Sleeping on the beach and eating lunch and chatting.  
Sorry about how simple Rick's date is. He's not my favorite bachelor. Sorry Rick fans!

Next chapter will be up in less than a week!


	4. PostEngagement Plans

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!!**

**Everybody Loves Claire part 4**

It was the day after her dates with Cliff and Rick. Claire spent her time at the farm, tending to the animals with the brown ball o' fluff barking at them.

"Hey there, Mutton." She greeted her grotesquely named sheep. The sheep bleated at her in reply. It had been impregnated recently. Claire patted the sheep.

Cocoa whimpered and scratched at the barn door.

"Ok, ok, ok." Claire opened the door and let Cocoa out. Then she resumed her farm work.

"**BLACKIE!! WHAT'VE AH TOLJA 'BOUT ANSWERING NATURE'S CALL NEAR DA FODDER BIN!?" **Claire scolded her young cow. She swiped near it with her sickle as punishment and it trotted away to its mother. She was obviously intent on training her animals to behave.

As soon as Claire was done with her rounds, she took a long refreshing bath.

While in the bath, she thought about stuff (like everyone would). The past two days were perfect. As always, her dates were perfect. None of the guys knew who the other guys were dating.

At least…it was almost perfect. None of her boyfriends had kissed her. She only gave. None have proposed to her.

Claire wanted so much to have her own man already. She needed a man who would be constantly by her side, never leaving. But she'd have to wait for that man to propose.

"WILL IT TAKE ANY LONGER!?" Claire found herself thinking aloud. She turned off the shower and dried herself; dressing in a new pair of her usual blue overalls.

She was impatient to get a husband. The problems were 1. WHEN?? 2. How will I explain to my other boyfriends??

Suddenly, as Claire was drying her hair, an idea clicked into mind.

"What if say one of the guys proposes…and I make the others hurt me? Then I could have clearance to break up with them! Yeah…" Claire formulated the plot in her mind. It could definitely work!

"But to hurt guys who love me?" Claire felt guilty. Then again she couldn't just say that they break up and _poof_, relationship gone. Claire took her chances.

But it would have to be different for each guy. Claire brainstormed in the bathroom.

"For Ricky…it would have to be…what could it be?" Claire racked her brain. "AHA! I could buy some medicine and say I have a sick chicken. Then…um…I could kill one of my chickens. Then it would be like, Rick's fault, coz he makes the animal medicine! Yeah……." Claire smiled an impish smile. "Then I would have to kill off half of my chicken population so I can break up."

Claire instantly felt guilty again. She would have to kill her chickens. Her beloved cluckers. And she would hurt the sweet, gentle man Rick is. She tried to shake off the feeling. "It's all for the best."

"Then…for Cliffy…ooh…Cliffy is such a sensitive guy." Claire felt guilty again. "ANYWAY….it'd be easier if he was sensitive. So what do I do?" she pondered while she pulled at her hair with her brush.

"I could…make him drunk 'till he's asleep…he rarely drinks…so most likely it'll take just a mug to make him drunk. Then when he wakes up, I can act as if he had hurt me in some way. That could be it!" Claire clapped her hands in glee, ignoring the guilt that reminded her how it would hurt her beloved, sensitive Cliffy to break up with him.

"For Gray this time…hm…Gray's a hard one…" Claire thought. "Ah, let's skip him. Doctor Alex first." Claire decided.

"Ohhh…Alex's mighty easy. He did promise me he would rescue me when I fainted anywhere." Claire smiled. "Then I'll 'faint' in someplace he can't ever reach. The very bottom of the mine!"

Claire found herself laughing at her brilliance like some evil mad scientist. She instantly stopped.

"Ok, I'm not done yet…Gray"s first." Claire thought. "Gray dear is easily upset… I'll just do stuff to make him mad…eventually he'll want to break up with me…or I would want to break up with him. Anyway, whoever says it first. There, DONE!" Claire clapped at herself.

"Then again, I feel guilty at having to break up with people when one of them proposes." Claire became sullen, half-regretting making up those devilish plans. "But it's the only way…it would be even more terrible and it would hurt them more if they found out I was um…four-timing." Claire's chest felt heavy. She held her chest as if to hold it in place. "Anyway, these plans are only for when I'm engaged."

Claire vowed to herself to never ever perform those plans until the day someone proposes.

Days went by. Weeks came and went. Soon it was Fall…then Winter. Claire dated her boyfriends every now and then, hoping it would be the day but none produced a feather. She patiently waited for a few more months, a few more romantic dates to get closer. As if they weren't close enough!

It has been a year since Claire formulated her break-up plans. She still loved her boyfriends very dearly and they still had no clue as to whom the other bachelors were dating, which was good. Claire didn't have to execute her heart-breaking plans yet. She had grown closer and closer to them. Besides, Popuri decided to cut Claire some slack and "cancelled" the kissing rule. Now all they had to do is propose for Claire to be theirs.

This is the shortest chapter I've done. It's usually about 1000+ words and longer.

Yes, Claire has plans for desparate measures. She feels guilty but she knows she has to do them. Poor Claire. Poor HM bishies! TT

Next chapter will up in a while.

I still need to decide who will propose to her first. It's either Doctor, Cliff, Rick, or Gray! I haven't finalized!


	5. The Blue Feather

**Here is the next chapter everybody has been waiting for! Since it's entitled "The Blue Feather" one of Claire's boyfriends proposes! Who the heck will it be? Read on and enjoy!**

**Sorry this update is longer that usual. I was making an amv! Please R&R after reading!**

**P.S. If you like Kingdom Hearts AMVs, head on to Youtube and search for my username rachlouise3. I only have 1 video so its not hard to find.**

**Everybody Loves Claire part 5**

"So…can ya rate how well they smooch? Worst to best!" Popuri in her nightdress and was jumping on my bed again. Yes, we're having another sleepover. I don't think we even had a sleepover WITHOUT Potpourri squealing and jumping on my bed and talking about guys. Especially MY guys.

"You know I can't do that, you meanie…" I said, brushing my hair. "They all kiss well. I can't think of anybody who doesn't know how to kiss properly…sheesh."

"I mean, your feeling when they kiss you and stuff." Popuri was rolling on my bed now. Cocoa was staring at her. "Like when you kiss this guy and you get a nice feeling and then when you kiss another guy, the feeling is better…y'know!"

"I dunno…it's all the same now. They're all great." I said simply. Popuri hated simple, non-descriptive answers; especially when it comes to: (you guessed it) _guyzzzz_….. Popuri sat up and pouted.

"Enough about me. How 'bout you and Kai? You told me he proposed already? That's great!!" I said, hoping it would change the subject a bit. It seemed like it did. Popuri's pout instantly vanished and her eyes lit up.

"YEAH! IT'S GREAT! Actually we're getting married soon!!" Popuri started jumping again. "Me and Mary already ordered my wedding dress!! I saw it already and it looks so…**WHITE!!"** She was getting all excited now. I couldn't help but get a bit excited too.

"Really!? I wish someone would already propose…" I said. "Oh yeah, when's your wedding day? You have to tell me or else I might miss it."

"Yeah, um…it's next next week. Friday. Summer…what is it?" Popuri glanced at my calendar hanging on the wall beside the bed. "Yeah…Summer 28. That's the wedding! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! boingboingboing"

"Great…" ARGH, she's making me jealous. "I'll mark the day then!"

--

--

--

--

I had no dates today…that means the rest of my day is free. Alex, Rick, Cliff and Gray know that of course. They knew whenever I was free.

Cocoa was napping here beside me; while I was lying down on the farm grass, as usual. Thinking about stuff…

Suddenly I remembered something…"Oh yeah, my axe needs upgrading and I need to buy chicken feed…" This gave me a chance of meeting Rick and Gray. Yeay!

So with Cocoa at my heels, I dashed off to get my axe. I went to Saibara's house first, hoping Gray would be there.

--

"Welcome." Came Saibara's oldish voice.

"Hi, 'morning." I greeted back. Cocoa barked too. "Hi, Gray."

"Hi there. Glad to see you." Gray came towards me and kissed me quickly on the lips. "So, why're you here? Need some tool upgrading?"

"Yup." I got out my axe and Mystrile and put it on top of Saibara's counter. "I need to have it upgraded to mystrile axe please. I'll pay now." I said as I got out my wallet.

"Hm…that'll be 5000g and it'll take three days to make. Are you sure?" Saibara asked behind his counter.

"Yeah, sure. It's fine." I said, waiting for him to throw me out of his house. But he didn't yet.

"How 'bout I make it for Claire, grampa. Can I please?" Gray asked his granddad. It looked like he really did wanna do it for me. How sweet, Gray!

"No, you still haven't perfected your gold upgrading skills. You need to perfect it before you go to mystrile!" the old timer strictly scolded.

"But I'm good already at gold! Please let me-"

"NO. You need to perfect your upgrading!"

"But grampa! I wanna do it for Claire!"

"NO!"

"Hey, guys…" I tried breaking up the fight. "I'm ok with whoever does it. Saibara, is it ok for Gray to upgrade it for me? He can take as long a he wants until he breaks my axe, even." I tried sweet-talking him into having Gray dear's way. He seemed too eager.

"Fine…but only this once until he perfects gold." Saibara said in a gruff voice. He turned to his grandson. "You…I'll help you with the upgrading but promise me you'll perfect gold before trying another ore! Understand?"

"Yes, grampa." Gray said. "Hey thanks for helping me let gramps upgrade your axe, Claire." He whispered to me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Now get out! I have work to do!" Saibara said as his kicking-out 'speech'. Why does he HAVE to kick me out? He can be so rude sometimes. Oh well…

Since that was settled, I made my way to Ricky's. Cocoa knew this fiancée hated dogs so he stayed out of the chicken farm. Good dog.

TING A LING A LING

"HI CLAIRE!!" Popuri waved from the kitchen. I waved back.

"Good morning, Claire." Rick's mom said sweetly as usual. "Are you here to meet Rick?"

"No, not really…" Awkward… "I'm here to buy some chicken feed."

"Oh, ok. How many?"

"Fifty."

"Ok, thanks." Lillia put away the money and recorded the sales. "Rick! Come down here!"

Rick popped out from the top of the stairs and went down to assist his mom. "Yeah mom? Oh, hey there."

"Hi, Ricky!" I gave him a quick kiss, much like the last one.

"So whaddoyou need, mom?"

"Can you please help Claire here bring the chicken feed to her bin?"

"Of course," Rick gladly accepted. He loved helping me around the farm a lot. He occasionally made unexpected visits, checking to see how my chickens were. Typical Rick.

--

--

"So am I going to walk you home?" Rick asked; the chicken feed in his arms.

"Yeah, maybe you are. I wasn't going to do anything else anyway." I said. I've done all my chores for today.

As we exited Rick's farm, Cocoa followed us going to my farm. Rick tried to avoid the cute little thing.

--

--

"So how're your chickens?? Are they good?" Rick asked as he dumped the chicken feed into the bin.

"Yeah, they're fine. At least they're better at running away from Cocoa." We chuckled. Cocoa just loved to chase them and pull out some of their butt-feathers with his teeth.

"Ah, there." Rick concluded. "I'm gonna eat lunch at my house. You're more than welcome to eat there, Claire." I sometimes ate at their house, since it was free and I was too lazy to cook myself. "Kai's coming over though."

"Oh, no thanks this time." I said. Since Kai's there, I better now expose myself to him. He might break up with Popuri and hang out with me (yes I can definitely do that. I am that pretty 3). "I'll be eating lunch at the inn."

"Okay then. See ya, Claire." Rick jogged to the farm's exit after giving me a kiss. I swear I blushed a bit. He is so sweet!

--

--

--

After I packed away my farming tools, I headed for the inn. Oh yes, Cliff was bound to be there! I could meet him at lunch! If he was eating there. I prayed that he would be.

And as if they were answered, there he was, sitting in one of the table on the left side. He was alone, waiting for his order to finally arrive.

"Hiya, Cliffy!" I said. I seemed to surprise him, coz he blushed. "Can I eat with you?"

"Hi there, Claire. Sure, you can eat with me." He replied, still blushing but trying to keep his cool. He stood and pulled out the chair for me.

Ann approached me and was ready to take my order. "Hi Claire! Whatcha wanna order?" she said a little too fast.

"Um…I've have some curry rice please." I said. "And some fruit juice. That's all."

Ann repeated my order and jogged to the kitchen. When I turned to Cliff he was smiling…

"What? Is there something funny?" I asked.

"Ah n-nothing really. Cliff blushed madly for some reason. "Ah, oh yeah…can we go to your house…like…after we eat?" He was fiddling with his spoon.

"Um, sure you can, Cliffy. What for?"

"Um, I'll tell you when we get there, ok?"

"Yeah ok."

--

In a while our orders came and we chatted as we ate. He told occasional jokes that he heard from other places and I loved them. But most of the time he remained silent, as if he was thinking.

Then Ann came up to us and told me: "Claire, you have a phone call!"

"A phone call?" This was rare… "Who is it?"

"It's the Doctor." She said.

I instantly got worried Cliff might find out Alex and I were BF-GF. I quickly turned to him to see his reaction.

His face was still smiling. "It's okay. You go take care of that call. He probably needs more herbs from you."

Phew…relief…"Yeah, you may be right." I walked over to where the phone was and picked it up.

--

--

"Hello?"

-Claire?-

"Yes, Doctor?" I didn't use 'Alex'. Nobody else ever calls him that and somebody might get the hint.

-Um, m-may I come to your house right now? Or rather…after your lunch?-

Doctor, coming to my house?? This was even rarer. He never came to my house alone. Usually he only came during the Starry Night Festival and he always came with Carter.

"Yeah, sure…What for?"

-I'll tell you when we get there.-

"Is it that important?"

-Y-you can say that.-

"Okay then."

-Ok t-thanks. Erm…why did you call me Doctor? I told you to call me Alex, didn't I?-

"Uh…um…sorry 'bout that. Bye. I'll be done with lunch in about ten minutes." Then I hung up before Alex did.

--

--

--

"Sorry about that, Cliffy." I apologized. "You're right. Um, Doc wanted some more herbs and he's coming to my farm in about ten minutes." I lied. Cliff and Alex both wanted to come to my house at the same time? Why?

"Oh ok. You can go now if you want to so you could wait for him. I'll come after he gets his herbs." He smiled a generous kind of smile.

"Yeah you're right. The herbs will only take a few minutes anyway." I hoped so. "But first I'll finish my lunch." So I finished off my lunch and headed out for the door. It felt like Cliff had some plans later.

--

--

--

On my way to the farm, I met Alex. We were right in front of the farm, but not actually in it.

"Hey there Claire. I was just about to go in." Alex said with his hands behind his back. He was still wearing his labcoat and stethoscope. Kinda weird. At least he took off that stupid mirror (how I hate it! It makes him looks stupid)

"Hi! This is rare; you never come to my farm unless it's the Starry Night Festival." I commented.

"Well then," Alex cleared his throat as if he was nervous. "Shall we go in?"

I glanced at the farm and saw that one of my cows had just plopped a nice big pile near the entrance. Stupid stupid stuuuuuuuuuupid cow!! "Oh, um…no. It's just fine here. Besides, my farm isn't in the best condition right now ehehe…"

Alex let out a small chuckle. "Alright then. We can talk here."

"So…why'd you call?" I asked.

"Um…you and I have been together for quite some time now, right?"

"Yes…" Could this be it!?

"Yes, um, I have been thinking…about it and I was also saving for a gift…" His hands were still behind his back.

"A gift? But my birthday is still-"

"Yes, I'm aware…your birthday is in the spring… but I was wondering…ah um…how do I say this…" There was definitely something up…Alex was always sure of his words. He was sweating but he wasn't wiping it.

"Hey, relax, Alexy. What do you wanna say to me?" I put my hands on his shoulders. "You can tell me anything. What is this 'gift'?"

He took a deep breath and let his shoulders drop a little. "Well, there's no other explanation…here." Doctor brought out his hands and presented me with a long box. I got it and it seemed light.

I looked at his face and he was slightly blushing and he was smiling but not looking at me. I looked at the box. It had a blue lace holding the cover and the body together. I pulled at the ribbon and the lace came off.

Doctor was turning redder every second. But why? Did it have something to do with the box?

I dropped the lace and lifted the lid. I gasped.

--

--

--

"A…blue feather…" I stared at the feather in the box. It was lying on several pieces of box paper, showing off its bright color in the afternoon sun making it shine…I thought I'd never see one of these as my own.

"Yes…" Alex finally composed himself and was able to calm down a bit. "Will you marry me?"

I stood there staring at his sincere coal eyes. He held my hands in his big warm ones.

--

--

--

It was the longest five seconds of my life. I was thinking of what to say: Yes or No?

"Yes, I'd **LOVE** to!!" I kissed him on the lips and he kissed back passionately.

--

--

To finally have someone to care for you, to be with you, to love you…I've been waiting for this day since forever…I can hardly believe it finally came!

Fireworks went off behind my eyelids. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it. My arms were firmly wrapped around my Alex's neck, holding the cobalt feather and his gentle arms were around my waist.

Then again, I'd have to resort to my plans to forfeit my relationship with the other guys. I felt bad for them…

The kiss was a _true_ one. No faking...it felt like eternity…

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"**CLAIRE!?"**

Alex and I broke off our kiss and turned to see who called my name. To my horror it was…

"Cliff?" Doctor was surprised at his sudden show-up.

Cliff was holding a similar box to the one I was given.

--

--

**KLANG!**

Another sound. A sound I knew too well. A sound I always made. It was my axe falling…

I turned my attention to where the sound came from. Near Saibara's house. Gray was staring at me and Alex with a horrified, confused look on his face. I thought my axe would be finished in five days!

"Gray…hi…" I nervously said. This was _not good_…not good at all…

Then I felt Alex turn his gaze to something else. I followed suit…and I saw Rick, coming to check on my farm…stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at us with surprise and sadness in his eyes.


	6. Boyless for Weeks

**Guys, thanks so very much for the reviews! I LOVES YOU ALL! So here's the next chapter and Enjoy!  
Doncha forget to put some reviews!! Next chapter will be up soon when I get _at least 3 reviews on this chapter!_**

**Everybody Loves Claire part 6**

Claire trembled in Doctor's protective arms while Cliff, Rick, and Gray stared at them, confused and heartbroken. The blue feather grasped tightly in Claire's shaking hand.

Cliff just stood there, trying to analyze the situation in his head. In his hand was a long box, just like what Doctor gave to Claire. His eyes were beginning to water.

Rick was staring at Claire and Doctor and at Claire's blue feather.

Gray looked like he was taken aback. The newly-upgraded axe was at his feet. This time his cap didn't hide the confusion in his blue eyes.

Doctor Alex, with Claire in his arms, was also confused at the situation. He scanned the place, not really getting what was going on.

Claire, grasping the blue feather tightly, shook as she tried to hold back her tears. All her boyfriends at the same place at the same time…this is not good…

--

--

--

"C-Claire…?" Cliff managed to say. "What's h-happening? Why are you with Doctor and why a-are Rick and Gray here?"

Claire couldn't answer.

"What are you doing with him!? Did he give you that feather?!" Gray said, almost angry.

Claire couldn't answer.

"Claire…" Rick breathed out. "W-were you…cheating on me?"

Claire couldn't answer.

"Claire…" Doctor managed to utter. His chest felt heavy.

--

--

--

After ten agonizing seconds, Claire broke free from Doctor Alex's arms and dropped on her knees.

"I'm…sorry," she sobbed. "Yes…I…cheated."

The box in his hand felt empty. His downcast glance hid streaming tears. "S….sorry!" Cliff managed to say before running for the inn. She cheated on him! She cheated on the others! How could he not have realized!? Doctor was the perfect match for her. He knew how to treat gashes and sicknesses, which a farmer like her would always have. He was well-educated, a graduate, everything he wasn't.

--

--

--

--

Gray was trying to hide his tears with his hat. He faced down and ran back to his grandfather's house without a word. He was **tough**. The **toughest** among the bachelors, he believed. No one knew how to be a blacksmith other than him and his grandfather.

He was visibly stronger, able to carry heavy ores and metal tools, able to work in extreme heat, able to work for long hours under the strict supervision of his grandfather, able to emit tears and try to hide them unsuccessfully, able to run back like a baby to his loving grandfather for guidance. Some tough guy he was.

--

--

--

--

For the first time ever, Doctor experienced hurt. He breathed heavily, almost wheezing. She didn't really need him, she had other guys. Sure, Gray and Cliff will come back; they're the forgive-and-forget guys, right? And Rick too, he was kinder than him. He even _looked_ kinder.

Whilst he, somehow he always had a grudge on somebody. He found it hard to forgive someone who had terribly wronged him. Claire cheated on _four_ guys, three of them more compassionate than the fourth. Was this why people seemed to evade his innocent little clinic? Was this why he and Elli only stayed as friends and business partners? Most probably.

Doctor hesitantly picked up the blue feather lying on the street, next to Claire's trembling figure. "I'm sorry, Claire," he whispered, hoping she heard it. Then he slowly started down the street, heading for the clinic.

--

--

--

Rick was the only one left standing. In front of him was a sobbing farmer girl, ready to be forgiven. He could never stand to see anyone crying, and Claire is no exception. The kind guy he was, he sat down on the ground next to Claire. He felt terribly hurt and unworthy of her love at the same time, yet he also felt the need to help Claire get back on her feet."

"Claire…don't cry," Rick said, patting her hands.

"HOW CAN I NOT CRY?!" Claire spat out. "I was obviously DUMPED by all of you! And it's all my fault…" she sobbed harder.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. But why did you date ALL four of us? It's cheating!" Rick said.

Claire brought out a handkerchief and wiped her tears. "Because…because…I wanted to get to know all of you. And I found…out that all four of you are great…I just can't pick ONE!"

Rick reached out to hug her but Claire pulled away.

"Sorry, but I have to go back to my farm now. I got work to do…" Claire lied. She wanted so badly to cry her eyes out in her pillow. She wanted Popuri by her side.

Claire stood up and headed for her farm, leaving Rick all by himself.

--

--

--

--

--

For the rest of the day and the next day, Claire spent them in bed, crying. The blue feather she had been waiting for all her life has just tearfully eluded her reach. Popuri didn't come. Obviously Rick didn't want to talk about it at home.

As for her animals, the Harvest Sprites took care of them. The Harvest Goddess knows what's happening.

--

--

--

For the next few weeks, Claire was depressed. She had energy enough to take care of her farm though. But after farming, Claire slept on the farm grass with her now dog, Cocoa.

--

--

--

--

--

**Rose Square**

"I haven't seen Claire outside the farm in a while. Plus, Cliff stopped talking about her and whenever I ask him about her, he doesn't answer."

"Really? Manna, Are you sure he's not sick?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's not. I wonder what's happened to them. "

"Oh yes, I remember! That doctor from the clinic came back to the supermarket to return a blue feather!"

"Really!? Are you sure? I can't imagine someone dating him. Not even Elli! Ah, nevermind that."

"Do you think Cliff and Doctor broke up with some girls? Recently, Cliff's not being himself. When he works at the winery, he has no enthusiasm. Usually, he does his best and by closing time he's done picking grapes."

"But it's been weeks! Don't you think they'd have reconciled by now?"

"I don't know. But it's possible they haven't…"

"Why do you think so, Anna?"

"Well, when Basil and I were still dating, we broke up once."

"WHAT!? Really? You never told me about that! You have to tell me, Anna! Why did you break up before? Did he do something to you? Were you hurt? What happened…"

--

--

--

**Summer 28 **

"Congrats, Potpourri!" Claire happily said to her newlywed friend. Popuri just had a grand wedding at Carter's church and they were having the reception at the beach.

"Thanks, Claire! I feel so giddy!" Popuri said. She already heard of the break-ups from her friend. "I hope you'll also feel the same…you haven't been yourself ever since."

"Yes, I know. I miss the guys already. I haven't seen Rick, Gray, Cliff or Doctor in weeks!"

"If you wanna talk to the best man, Rick's over there with mom." Popuri pointed with a gloved hand to their direction. Rick and his mom were eating lunch.

"Um…maybe later. Thanks, Popuri." Claire nervously thanked the bride. Popuri reunited with the smartly-dressed Kai while Claire went back to her own table.

"I wonder why Gray, Cliff, and Doctor aren't here." Claire wondered out loud while eating the rest of the veggies. "Maybe because I'm here." She finished her lunch in solitude. "I wonder when I'll ever see those boys again…"

--

--

--

After the lovely wedding reception, everybody went home. Popuri went home just to pack the last of her remaining stuff. She was leaving for the city with Kai on the next day. Kai went back to his shop to ready his things.

Claire went back to her house and got her tools. Since the wedding was in the morning, she didn't have time to take care of her animals and her shipping then. She greeted her animals happily as usual and she rode her horse for exercise. Cocoa happily bounded alongside his master.

Still, Claire felt as if something was missing from her life and she knew it. She needed a husband, yet her boyfriends have all dumped her. She had no hope of getting even one of them to be her boyfriend again. Maybe just as close as best friends.

Besides, she needed one as soon as possible. With Popuri gone, she'll need someone to talk with. She needed another best friend. Claire got off her horse and walked out into the town.

--

--

--

"Good afternoon, Claire." Elli sweetly greeted as usual. "My, I haven't seen you in weeks! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks Elli." Claire politely said. "Um, can I have twenty Turbojolts?"

"TWENTY!?" Elli was taken aback. No one had bought this much medicine in one visit. Was she taking drugs?! "T-that's a lot! Are you sure you're eating right? Are you feeling tired all the time?"

From the other side of the wall, Doctor Alex was listening in.

"No, I'm fine. It's just convenient not having to run from my farm to the other side of Mineral Town just to get a one bottle of medicine." Claire said. This way she didn't have to see Doctor as often. She knew him and after that day, he seemed like he had no emotions.

"Psst, hey Claire…" Elli whispered so Doctor wouldn't hear. Claire leaned in.

"What is it?"

"Um, do you know what's with Doctor Alex? He seems…different. He's been acting strange lately. Once, I caught him reading a book upside-down. He's concerned about something. Did something happen between you two?"

Claire knew she had to talk with him. But it's just so difficult! "Um…yeah…something happened. I want to talk to him." Claire whispered back.

"Go ahead. I don't think he's busy right now." Elli smiled at Claire. The two girls were forming some kind of bond. They were best friends now, yet not as close as Claire had been with Popuri, much to her concern.

--

--

--

Claire slowly walked over to Doctor's office, feeling nervous. She hasn't really been talking to him in weeks, except for examinations.

"Hi…Doctor." Claire felt that she had no more intimacy as to call him by his first name. Doctor looked up from his medical records.

"Good afternoon, Claire. How may I help you?"

"Um…I just wanted to say…" Claire racked her mind for what to say so they would make up. But after all those weeks, it's harder to apologize.

"Uh…um…"

"Yes?" His blank eyes were expecting.

"Um…nevermind. Sorry for disturbing you." Claire quickly stepped out of his office and gave Elli an I-can't-do-it glance before leaving the clinic.

--

--

--

--

--

Since that day, Claire didn't talk to any of her former boyfriends, especially Doctor and Cliff. She thought they were the most hurt.

--

--

--

It was 7:30am, Spring 13. Claire decided to go to the mountains early in the morning. The breeze was refreshingly cool and she loved the flowers there. She and Gray used to go hiking there.

At the peak of Mother's Hill, Claire ate breakfast with her dog. A blue and white checkered picnic blanket was spread out. Claire and Cocoa shared Caesar salad and mayonnaise sandwiches (yes the dog is a vegetarian, lol).

"Isn't it great up here, Cocoa?" Claire said. "I love the mountains."

Cocoa barked in reply as his master smiled at him. He happily chased a yellow butterfly.

"Careful, Cocoa! Don't go near the…ah, whatever." Claire bit off another piece of bread. She knew her dog was always careful. The worst thing it could do here was eat the butterfly.

After packing up the picnic stuff, Claire stood up near the edge and breathed in the fresh air as it passed her. It ruffled her skirt and played with her sandy bright hair.

--

--

--

Suddenly, Claire heard a whimper. She rushed to where the sound was coming from.

"Cocoa!" her dog had slipped from the edge of the high cliff and it had fallen into some tree branches below. He had followed to butterfly too much. "I'm coming, boy! Don't move or even bark!"

Claire cautiously bent over and reached for her dog but it was out of reach. She then tried climbing down to the tree. Carefully, she moved on down, holding her skirt so it won't snag on something.

"I'll be there, Cocoa, don't you worry," Claire assured her whimpering dog. It was she who was worrying. The cliff was so steep and high you could see another town from there. Plus, there were so many things where you could snag your skirt on.

"Almost…" Claire stretched her hand to the tree while holding on the edge of the cliff. The tree was just out of reach. How the heck did Cocoa get there?

She strained her hand to reach the branch. "Ah, better!" When she finally got hold of one of its branches, Claire let go of the edge of the cliff and clung onto the tree. "Whew!"

Cocoa gave a bark of relief. It was ready to jump onto Claire's arms.

"No, don't make…any…sudden movements, Cocoa." Claire warned. "I will get you there, promise." The dog stay put in its place on the branches. Claire reached out just a little more and when she was sure of her balance; she let Cocoa come into her arms.

"Finally…now to get back up." Claire held on to her dog with one arms and climbed with another. She managed to get halfway up…when the foothold gave way.

--

--

--

The wind blew through her ears, and the tree and the cliff was getting smaller and smaller. Then there was a loud thump and a whimper, and then everything went pitch black.

The next thing she saw, it was a very bright light.

**I bet you guys are screaming KYAA right about now**


	7. Hospital Captivity

**Wow, updated in less than a day 00**

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! I luff you alls!**

**We're nearing the end now! But don't worry. I'm planning on at least 10 chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Everybody Loves Claire part 7**

The next thing she saw, it was a very bright light.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

A very bright **fluorescent** light. Then something was blocking it.

"Hey, she's awake! Doctor! Guys! She's awake!"

"What?"

"Finally!"

"She's awake?!"

"Claire, how do you feel?" a very familiar voice asked. Claire opened her eyes but she couldn't open the left one…why?

"Huh…?" she managed to mumble. "Doc…tor…?"

"Are you okay?" Doctor moved to her side. "Does anything hurt?"

"No…" Claire analyzed the situation. She saved Cocoa and fell down a cliff. Then she wakes up in a bright white room and she can't see out of her left eye. Conclusion? She was blinded in her left eye by the fall. And Doctor here patched up all her wounds.

"Sigh…good," a different voice sighed. Claire turned her head to the direction of the sound. It was Cliff. And Rick and Gray. They were all here!! Why?

"Don't scare us like that!" Gray angrily said. "We thought you were gonna be a goner!"

"Good thing Gotz saw you down there and called us." Rick added.

"You were bleeding so badly…" Cliff uttered softly.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Claire!" Elli hugged her delicately, avoiding the bandages. Claire still winced. "Good thing we were able to find a blood donor! We were so worried!"

All her friends (minus Popuri) were there to attend to her. They still all cared for her. They've forgiven her. They still loved her. Claire was touched.

"Um…Doctor?" Claire asked, sitting up on her bed, wincing a little at the wounds.

"Haven't I told you to call me Alex?" he insisted. Claire giggled a bit.

"Hey, Alex…"

"Yes?"

"Am I blind?"

Then there was unison of gasps in the room.

"You're blind?! What happened to your eyes? You can't see?! Ad lib ad lib ad lib…"

Claire touched the left side of her face. It was bandaged heavily, covering her left eye. "Wait, no I'm not blind! Sorry…my left eye was just covered." She giggled.

"Didn't I just tell you _not _to scare us like that?" Gray annoyingly commented.

Everyone laughed.

--

--

--

"That was some fall, Claire…" Elli said. Everyone was in the room Claire was lying in. Doctor was checking the bandages and the wires while the other boys did what they could to help.

"We were all worried. Look, you have wounds all over you! Plus, you got three broken ribs and a broken arm. What were you doing there in Mother's Hill's peak? It took Doc Alex _hours _do minor surgery on you." Elli said, leaning on the bed. Claire was lying down, looking at her with a quizzical look.

"S-surgery??" Claire said. "I h-had surgery?" Claire winced.

"Yes. I had to reconnect your dislocated bones and stitch up some gashes. But you should be fine now. All you need is rest." Doctor explained wile replacing the bandages on her leg.

"We'll take care of ya, don't worry!" Rick said with a thumbs-up.

"W-why are you all here?" Claire said. "I thought you all hated me…"

"Hate you!?" Cliff said, standing up from his chair. "Why in the world-"

"Was it because of you cheating on us?" Gray interrupted. Claire's tears were starting to fall.

"Y-yes…" she managed to mumble. "I j-just wanted to say I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't cry now." Rick comforted. "I've forgiven you ever since I found out you…were cheating. I was waiting for you to come back and be my friend again. But you didn't. I thought YOU hated me."

"I did _hate_ you for some time…and I regret that." Doctor confessed. "But I came to forgive you for what you did. I don't blame you. We all look so handsome, that's why."

They all chuckled. Claire was feeling better now.

"Sure…we were…hurt that day. But I don't think I can hate a person forever, especially one who has loved me. And provides our food and wool, don't forget that." Cliff added with a smile.

"It seems like…we've all forgiven you." Gray concluded.

"Thank you, guys!" Claire cried tears of happiness. She was glad that they've all forgiven her. Her hell was gone now. She could relax and talk to them again.

"By the way, how'd Gotz call ALL of you? He only knew I was with Gray. He didn't know I was also dating all of you." Claire questioned, wiping her tears.

"Gotz called me." Gray replied. "He probably saw that we kept dating in the mountains so he knew we were together. Then I called Doctor to help me out."

"I saw Gray running with Doctor going to the mountains. I thought something was up so I followed." Cliff said.

"Same here." Rick added.

"Gotz led us to where you were and…we brought you to the clinic." Doctor said while securing the bandages.

--

--

--

--

--

Doctor, Cliff, Rick, and Gray chatted in the waiting area as if they've been best friends all their lives. Claire was happy that she managed to bring them together…even if it was painful for her and for them. She had never seen them so happy before. Talking with men their own age made them feel comfortable.

"So how long have I been out?" Claire asked Elli. They were the only ones in the ward.

"About two days. Doctor Alex had to sedate you." The nurse said while peeling apples.

"Those are my apples, aren't they?" Claire said; smiling.

"Only the best. And you get to eat them here." Elli giggled her girly little giggle. Claire thought she was girlier than Popuri, yet her pinkette friend was ditzier. And liked talking about boys more.

"So who are you going to pick this time?" Elli asked.

"Pick? You mean the guys in the waiting room?"

"Yes." Oh boy, she's beginning to sound like Popuri! When will the boy-talk ever end??

"I heard Doctor Alex proposed first. Are you pushing through?" Elli continued on another apple.

"Yeah he did. But I don't think we're pushing through. He took the feather back after all." Claire said in a melancholy way.

"I suppose…but I bet they're going to ask who you will pick." Elli chopped the apples into bite-sized pieces.

"I hope they don't. I'd rather they not fight over me and become rivals. Since they're best friends now, I'd rather keep it that way." Claire was contented with the way things were. She didn't want it to change. But also she wanted a one to call her own. A husband. She hoped it wouldn't have to be one of them.

"Ah, you have a point." Elli said. "Apples?"

"Sure, thanks." Claire tried to sit up but the excruciating pain stopped her. Claire let out a wail of pain.

"Claire! Elli, is she alright?" Doctor called from the waiting room. The other men silenced.

"Oh, she's fine. She just tried to sit up." Elli answered. "Claire, don't move around so much. Here, I'll feed you." She got a fork and began to feed Claire with apples.

"I feel like a frikin' baby…" Claire mumbled.

"Hey, no talking with your mouth full!" Elli scolded teasingly and shoved another apple slice in.

--

--

--

--

Two days after Claire was released from "hospital captivity", as Claire called it; she, Elli, Doctor, Gray, Rick, and Cliff started having picnics together as best friends. There were no more confusions as to who Claire dated. Everyone in Mineral Town soon came to know about Claire's account on romance, even Popuri and Kai, who were now living overseas. It became a thing of the past, something to look back and laugh about.

Yet Claire longed for a husband.

--

--

--

--

--

"So, can we PLEASE stop this boyfriend nonsense now? It's all over." Claire said while brushing her hair on the bed. She was in her purple polka-dotted pink pajamas. A gift from Popuri and Kai.

"Sigh…too bad it's over now…I used to love talking about them!" Popuri crossed her arms over her pajama top. She was in a pink polka-dotted purple pajamas to match.

"Well too bad. It's over so we can't talk about it anymore." Nyehehehehehehe…right back atcha, Potpourri, Claire thought.

"Awww…" Popuri pouted. She had already heard the whole story in detail from Manna. No need to have to retold.

"So how'bout you and Kai? Things going well?" Claire inquired as she put back the brush into place and carried Cocoa onto the bed.

Popuri rolled her big rose-colored eyes. "We're doing great…but the city's so different. So many cars and people always rush. We live in an apartment on the twenty-third floor. It's so high up and the elevator's always broken. I miss living here in Mineral." She complained.

"Then why not stay here for good? Ask Gotz to build a house for you." Claire suggested. Cocoa broke free of her loose hands and buried himself in Popuri's hands. "Then again, it would cost a lot. Even I can't afford a new house."

"Yeah, too bad." Popuri was unthinkingly combing Cocoa's fur with her hands.

"So you're celebrating you anniversary here, right? That's fabulous!" Claire chimed. "Your Paper anniversary. I bet Kai's giving you a card."

"Yeah, most likely. That cheapskate!" Popuri giggled. "But it's the mere thought that counts." She arranged a bow on Cocoa's fur. He let out a soft whine of annoyance.

--

--

--

On Summer 28, Popuri woke up to a kiss from Kai. He waved at her face what seemed to be two wide strips of paper, which turned out to be two plane tickets to Hawaii.

--

--

--

Claire and friends were on another picnic. The food was prepared by Elli and Claire, much to the boys' liking (the girls cooked way better, no duh).

This time, the girls and the boys were chatting separately, which they did sometimes. Four guys hunched together while the girls chatted.

"So should we ask her? Seems like she really needs one." Rick suggested.

"She's wanted one. That's why she was dating us." Cliff said.

"I'm sure she'll be happy with any of us. We are her best friends after all." Gray implied.

"No hard feelings when it's not you, okay? No jealousy issues." Doctor commanded. "It can all end badly."

"But what if she can't decide?"

"She has to!"

"But most likely she won't be able to _now ._It's such a surprise for her. You all know how she is!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"It'd probably be better if she decided on her own…or if that special someone wasn't one of us."

--

--

--

"Look at them! They're hunched over like they're planning something weird!" Elli complained. "I can't believe that Doc Alex would do such a thing."

"Ells, they've been doing that a lot." Claire sipped her tea.

"That's the prob!"


	8. A New Friend

**So, here's the next update! I love reviews! They've been keeping me going! Thanks!**

**So here's the third update of the day...phew!**

**Everybody Loves Claire part 8**

Claire, Elli, Doctor, Rick, Gray, and Cliff were always together, the residents of Mineral Town started calling them "Six-Pack."

They were always involved in helpful activities, such as helping Doctor Alex gather herbs, helping Cliff at the winery, etc.

This time, they were helping out at Claire's farm, early in the morning.

--

--

--

"GAHHH! NO! GRAY! Don't shear the pregnant sheep, you idiot! Don't you know what you do with TOOLS!?" Claire screamed as she ran over to snatch the shears away from Gray's hands.

"Sorry," Gray sheepishly apologized.

"Claire, is this right?" Cliff nervously asked. He was brushing the cows.

"Yeah, it's ok!" Claire called. She didn't know having **humans** help you around the farm will lead to trouble. The sprites obviously did a better job. But it was more fun this way.

Yet, Claire yearned for a husband, even though her best friends try their darndest, they simply can't pull away Claire's dream. But she made do with what she had right now.

She knew he would come someday. She knew it.

"**ALEX! DON'T OVERDOSE THE SICK CALF WITH THE MEDICINE! **You're a doctor for goddess' sake!"

"Please understand that **I'M NOT A VET!"**

--

--

--

--

--

Cocoa happily bounded along his master's ankles while she went looking for more herbs to ship. They were on their way to the mountains, where the ever-so-rare white herb grows during winter.

"Now I wonder where those white herbs are…Cocoa, can you help me?" Claire smiled down at her little helper.

At once, the brown ball o' fluff began sniffing the snow, sneezing once in a while when the fine snow got into his sniffer. Claire patiently followed.

On their way, Claire met Thomas. He was just going to visit Gotz's house.

"Hi there, Mayor Thomas." Claire politely greeted and gave him a nod.

"Well, hello there, Claire. How's you and your Six-Pack?" Thomas commented. Claire blushed in embarrassment at how her friends were addressed.

"Um…they're doing well. Staying in their houses for most of the day." She answered.

"Oh yes, I remembered! I have some news for you!" Thomas said. "I just received a call from another farmer by the name of Jack. He's moving here to Mineral Town in the spring. He will be having Gotz build a house for him in the forest. I'm going to ask Gotz in advance." Thomas happily announced. "Good day!" and he entered the carpenter's house.

"A new resident?" Claire thought. "Sounds interesting." She shrugged and continued on her herb hunt.

--

--

--

Soon the whole town became aware that a new resident was to come. Everyone became quite excited to have a new addition to their family (Mineral Town is _that_ small).

--

--

--

--

--

Come spring…

As Jack stepped off the ship, he received a chorus of 'hellos' and 'welcomes'. He was totally flattered and he blushed madly.

"Oh, look, he's blushing! How cute!" Claire commented.

"I know! He looks like he's a funny guy," Elli said.

"True. C'mon, let's go meet him!"

**Wow, this is so friking short! Sorry, guys! But I have to sleep yawn**

**Everybody here's acting all buddy-buddy...I find it weird but that's the way it is! _MY_ story! No change story! ROARZ!! ahem apologies...--**

**Anyway, the next arc of the story begins in the upcoming chapter, to be named "A New Friend". Gives you a clue? Maaaaybe! Reviews as always!**


	9. A New Jealousy

**So, yeah...I changed the chapter title, since there was an unexpected addition here and there...**

**Here's the next and the second-to the last installment of the series. Enjoy!**

**Everybody Loves Claire part 9**

"So you're a farmer? That's cool! Claire and I are also farmers!" Rick gladly informed. The 'Six-Pack' plus Jack, the newbie, were having lunch together at the inn.

"Really? I thought I was the only farmer around. For most of my life, I have been." Jack said as he arranged his cap and sipped tea.

"So where did you come from?" Doctor Alex asked.

"Oh, I just came from Forget-Me-Not Valley. It's quite near here, but I had to take a boat."

"What's your farm like there?" Claire was curious.

"Um…it has a decent house, a barn, coop, stable, a few trees, etc." Jack put his hand to his chin while thinking.

"It's like mine!" Claire giggled. Jack slightly blushed.

"But I sold it already. Not mine anymore."

"Aww, too bad."

"Hey, Jack, you wanna come visit my farm sometime? It's just walking distance from here."

"Um…sure, Claire. Maybe after I unpack." Jack just moved into the inn. His house in the forest won't be done until next year, he was informed.

--

--

--

--

--

"You know what? I think Jack likes you." Elli told Claire. Claire was buying medicines for her days of mining (which tires her out a lot).

"Oh, not you too!" she complained. "As if I didn't get enough of boy gossip from Potpourri!"

"But I'm serious!" Elli persisted. "Haven't you seen the way Jack blushes when he looks at you? You can be _so _naïve…"

"No, I haven't. But it's cool he possibly likes me. Maybe I can like him back…" Claire thought as she turned her gaze away from Elli.

"Jack likes her?" Doctor whispered to himself. He had overheard their conversation.

--

--

--

"Wow, Claire, your farm's big!" Jack commented as he scanned the place. The animals were outdoors and their animal sounds audible.

"Glad you like it!" Claire smiled. Was it true that Jack liked her? There had to be a way to find out. After all, she had found _that_ out with her ex-boyfriends. Maybe if she hung out with him for a while, he would ask her out on a date. That was so possible.

Jack was strolling around the farm, with Claire right behind him. Then Claire whistled and Gallop and Cocoa came. The little brown ball o' fur scurried up to his master's arms.

"Ah, I miss my horse. Her name was Sunshine." Jack said as he recalled his memories of his farm. He patted Gallop's nose.

"What happened to her?" Claire asked, curious.

"I sold her along with the farm. What's the name of your dog?" Jack said.

"Oh, his name is Cocoa! Cocoa, say hi to the nice man." She waved Cocoa's paw.

"Hah, what a coinky-dinky! I used to have a dog name Chocolate. I think Cocoa and Chocolate have the same breed." He pointed out.

Claire chuckled at his term. "Coinky-dinky, huh? So what happened to Choco? Why didn't you bring him along?"

The light in Jack's face was gone. "Ah…he died a year ago. I forgot to feed him for two days when I had pneumonia."

"Oh…" Claire mentally stabbed herself for asking that question. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"Nah, that's all in the past now. No need to worry." Jack's face lightened up and smiled at Claire as he patted her dog. "Hey, can we ride your horse?" he said, changing the subject.

"Sure!" Claire put Cocoa down and hopped on Gallop. Then she offered her hand to Jack and she pulled him up. "Let's go, Gallop!"

The horse ran around the farm at breakneck speed, with Claire laughing all the way and Jack holding onto his cap as if it were his life.

--

--

"WOAH! Your horse is fast!" Jack said dizzily as he got off. "My horse never ran that fast."

"Haha! Gallop here's trained to go faster everyday. That's why he always wins 1st prize." Claire gloated and Gallop neighed in agreement.

"Well…that was fun." Jack glanced at his watch. It read 2:49pm. "Oh, I gotta go, Claire. I have to check on the construction of my house and I promised…whutzisname to be there."

Claire laughed at his ignorance. "You mean Gotz."

"Yeah, Goth, that's it. I have to meet him there." Jack said. "Oh, by the way, Claire…"

"Yup?" Claire tried not to giggle.

"Um..do you mind…uh…would you…wouldyougooutwithmetomorrownight?" Jack sped.

"What?"

Jack heaved a sigh. "Would…you go out with me…tomorrow night?"

Claire's face instantly lightened up. He DID like her! She just hoped he would be the one. "You mean like a date?"

Jack turned beet red. "No…not really a…a _date, _that's an overstatement. Eheh…I mean I just want to have some bonding time with you…as friends. Just the two of us. Coz usually I don't really get to talk with you when we're with your other friends. I'd like to talk with you over dinner, that's all."

Oh, he's just trying to be friendly. Claire considered giving him some time. They've only known each other for barely a week. She shrugged. "Sure. What time?"

"Is eight okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." Claire thought Doctor Alex would be mad at her for staying up after eight but what does he care?

"Ok then, seeya tomorrow at 8pm!" Jack waved as he ran north of the farm to the forest.

"Hey, Jack!"

"Yeah?!"

"The forest is the other way!"

--

--

--

Meanwhile…back at the clinic, Doctor Alex called in Rick, Gray and Cliff at 2am.

"**What!?** Are you saying Jack has a crush on Claire!?" Gray said in a raised voice.

"_SHHH!!_ Please be quiet! Elli's sleeping! She might hear!" Doctor reprimanded. "Yes, I'm sure of it. Elli said so and I've been noticing too."

"It's not like we control Claire's life." Cliff said. "So what if he likes her and she might like him back? Didn't that already happen to all of us?"

"Yeah, that's right. But Cliff, look, we've only known Jack for almost a week. How is he sure of his feeling towards Claire?" Rick said.

"Since when were you a psychologist?" Gray spat. "First time **I** saw her I liked her immediately. Who says you can't have a crush on someone you barely know?"

"You have a point there…" Rick said.

"So your point is…we stop Jack from liking Claire?" Cliff asked.

"As much as possible." Doctor said. "Remember after that day, Claire was so depressed, she didn't talk to us for nearly a month. As for me, I hated those weeks. She acted like she didn't know me. I don't want that to happen again."

"Don't you think Claire's already learned her lesson?" Rick implied.

"Rick, you know Claire. She's so naïve." Gray told.

"But that's a major emotional thing for her! Wouldn't you think it would stick in her mind for the rest of her life? Besides, it was how we became closer as friends." Rick said. Cliff nodded.

"At least give her a chance to have another boyfriend." Cliff added.

Doctor and Gray thought about it a while. Then finally they agreed.

"Yeah, you're right." Gray sighed. It seemed to him letting Claire go was harder than he thought. "We should support her."

"But in case something happens between them," Rick quickly added. "We should spy on them."

"**Spy on them!?**" Cliff was surprised his friend would think of such a thing. "**Don't you trust Jack and Claire!?**"

He received an angry "**SSSHHHH!!**" from Doc. Then Cliff sheepishly murmured a "Sorry…"

"So we have to see what the two are up to without them knowing." Rick planned. "I can look over to her farm. She's right next door."

"Okay then. So you know what to do now." Doctor concluded. "When one of you knows their relationship is final, tell the rest of us."

"**YES.**"

"**SSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

--

--

--

--

--

"Hi, Jack!" Claire greeted as she entered the inn. It was 7:50pm.

"Hey, you're early this time." Jack said. Claire told him about her dates with Doctor, Gray, Rick, and Cliff and how she would almost always arrive late.

"Yeah, I'm early." Claire smiled. Jack pulled out Claire's seat. Ann arrived to take their order.

"I'll just have tea." Claire said. "I just ate a snack." Ann scribbled down her order.

"How about you?" Ann turned to Jack.

"I'll have pumpkin soup…and coffee. Hold the cream." Jack ordered. Ann repeated their order and after confirming, she jogged off to the kitchen.

--

--

--

Cliff just woke from his hour-long nap. He rubbed his eyes, yawned, and tied his chocolate hair into a ponytail. He looked around and noticed that Gray was gone. Maybe he went to eat dinner, he thought.

Cliff took a change of clothes then headed downstairs for dinner.

"Cliff! Look at this!" a voice came from the side of the stairs. Surprised at the sudden summon, Cliff came closer. Gray was beside the stairs, looking down at the restaurant part of the inn.

"What's up, Gray?" Cliff said as he came closer.

"Look! It's Claire! And she's having dinner with Jack!" Gray pointed to the side of the restaurant. Indeed, Claire and jack were chatting, having dinner together.

Cliff made a soft, surprised gasp. "They're dating!"

Gray nodded and turned his gaze towards Claire and Jack. Cliff followed suit.

--

--

--

"Hahaha! Rick really did that!?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, even I couldn't believe it! It was so funny when he started running away _**madly**_ from the chicken! Then, then, then he tripped over a small rock that I used for my fence-building then he fell face-flat. Good thing he didn't get hurt though. Some cow-pile cushioned his face. Even the chicken started laughing!"

The two were sharing memories. They both loved reminiscing on past memories that were funny. Claire and Jack found out that they both had a lot in common: Farming, animal-loving, and of course, funny memories.

"How 'bout you?" Claire wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well, there's this one. I used to live in a city like you. I used to be a salesman at a drugstore. Then once, there was this promo that whenever you buy at least 300g worth of the drugstore's products, you get a free mug. And the good part was employees could participate."

Jack swallowed a solid chunk of pumpkin.

"You grew these pumpkins, right?"

"Yup! Continue!"

"Oh, right." Jack blushed. "So…employees could also get free mugs. But no one knew what the design on the mug was and all I knew was that it advertised the drugstore in some kinda way. So eventually I got curious and bought some a lot of chips worth 320g."

"Wait, you can buy chips from a drugstore?"

"Yeah..it's partly a convenience store too."

"Oh ok. Continue."

"So yeah I bought a lot of chips and I got the mug. I didn't open it until I got to my apartment. When I DID open it, I found out how it advertised the drugstore. On the mug, in big red letters, it said '**I LOVE DRUGS.**'"

--

--

--

Cliff and Gray snickered.

"That sounds like Doctor's mug! I've seen it at the clinic!"

"Me too!"

"But wait, we gotta concentrate. We have to tell Doc and Rick. They're dating now!"

"I know that, Gray. I can't believe what I'm seeing. Sigh…guess our old relationships with Claire will NEVER come back."

"I miss her in a sort of way…even though she's always there. I miss…how do I put this?"

"I miss kissing her…"

"Me too."

--

--

--

"That was fun." Claire said. They finished their dinner together and Claire was about to go home. It was 9:34.

"Let's do it again sometime."

"Sure, anytime." Jack shrugged. "Just tell me."

"Yeah. G'night." Claire waved as she started down the road to her farm. Jack waved back and went back into the inn.

--

--

--

"Erghh……Gray, what are you doing calling me at this unholy hour?" Doctor sleepily mumbled over the phone.

"C'mon, _unholy hour_? It's only 10:00! You sure do sleep early…" Gray said.

"So…what do you want then?"

"Cliff and I spotted Jack and Claire dating right here in the inn!"

As if by magic, Doctor suddenly became wide awake. "What!?"

"It's true! They were together, having dinner and chatting!"

"I knew it…"

"Pretty soon we'll be seeing her kissing him…"

"I know. Let's discuss this thing tomorrow. We're having another picnic together, right? In Mother's Hill?

"Yeah. Bye."

-click-

--

--

--

--

--

The next morning, Claire and the others were having breakfast together at Mother's Hill; and once again,Elli and Claire were chatting freely while the guys were huddled together, talking about Claire. When do they NOT talk about her?!

"So I hung out with Jack last night." Claire claimed. "His stories are hilarious!"

Elli took a bite of a granola bar."Oh really? What did you two talk about?"

--

--

Meanwhile, the guys were plotting (**ebil scheme** mwahahahahahahahaha!) what to do about Jack.

"Ergh…she's finally found him. I guess he's the one." Rick had a downcast glance.

"Yeah…she looked like she was having a lot of fun too. She was laughing a lot. She never laughed like that when she dated me." Cliff sadly said.

Silence...

"Guess we're better off not interfering with her life." Doc tor Alex said. The others nodded silently.

"Cliff?"

Cliff looked up and tried to disguise his face. "Yup?"

"Can you pass me the thermos?"

--

--

Through the days, Claire and Jack became closer to each other as friends. Doctor, Gray, Rick, and Cliff began to distance themselves from Claire, thinking they might interfere with her love life with Jack. In other words, they were terribly jealous of him, but they couldn't do anything about it. It would just hurt Claire more.

--

--

--

**Summer 2**

"G'morning, Lillia! 'Morning, Potpourri!" Claire greeted as she entered their house. The two pink-haired women greeted back.

"Claire! I missed you **SOOOOOOOOOO** much!" Popuri said as she locked her friend into her death grip.

"Me…too!" Claire choked out. "H-hey, leggo! I need to buy stuff!" Popuri let go of her neck after one last squeeze.

After catching up with her breath, Claire ordered 30 bushels of chicken feed. Then Rick was called from upstairs to carry them.

"Hi there, Rick!" Claire gleefully waved at Rick, who in turn seemed indifferent. Why didn't she call him 'Ricky' anymore? He missed that. He wanted the old Claire back. The one he was allowed to kiss.

Rick silently picked up the bushels and walked Claire to her farm without a word.

At the entrance of her farm, she got in front of him and put her hands at her hips. "You're quiet today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rick lied. "I'm still sleepy, that's all." He pretended to yawn.

"Oh, ok!" the ever-so-naïve Claire accepted the reply. They walked to the chicken coop and Rick dumped the load in the bin.

Rick let out a relieved sigh. "Man, that was heavy." He said as he flexed his arms. "I gotta go, Claire. Bye!" Rick jogged towards the entrance of the farm, leaving Claire staring after him.

"Rick…seems different." She noted. "He really must be sleepy then." Claire shrugged off the thought and returned to her farm work.

--

--

**Summer 5**

"Argh…I need a better watering can." Less than half of her crops were watered and it was already 6:00pm. She stomped off to her house, grabbed a gold ore and dashed her way to Saibara's.

Claire knocked and the door was promptly answered by Gray. "Come in."

Claire set down her gold ore and her watering can on the desk. "'Afternoon, Saibara. Um, I need to get my watering can upgraded."

Saibara examined the watering can. It was a silver one. "It's past closing time…but since you're a good friend of Gray's, I'll do it." Saibara snorted.

"Thanks!" Claire turned a big smile at Gray while he made a small, nervous half-smile at her.

"It'll take three days…" Saibara brooded.

Once Claire was kicked out of the house, she thought of something. "Gray's different too…he didn't say a word. Ah well…" she shrugged off that thought too.

--

--

--

**Summer 11**

Claire walked to Duke and Manna's store. She needed grape juice for one of her recipes. From the distance, she saw Cliff's roughly ponytailed hair and his hard-working hands picking fresh award-winning grapes.

"Hey, Cliff," Claire waved before she went into the store. Cliff responded with a quick nod before promptly returning to his work.

"Hello there, Claire dear!" Manna greeted sweetly. "Shopping today? What would you like? Please choose from our extensive range of grape products. They're very good!"

Sheesh, Manna, you talk too much, Claire said in her mind. And extensive range of grape products?? You gotta be kidding me…you only sell juice and wine. You don't even sell _grapefruit_! Claire never got used to Manna's way of destroying your ability to hear.

After getting her grape juice, Claire stopped by the grape orchard where Cliff was.

"Hi again," she smiled. Cliff hesitantly smiled back.

He tried to start a conversation, the kind guy he was. "How's your farm?"

"It's ok. Jack always comes to visit. He always helps me out and he does a great job. I think he's even better than me."

Cliff's grape-picking hands stopped for a second…

"Well, I gotta go now. Bye, Cliff!" Claire waved and walked back to her farm.

"Cliff was weird today…" Claire said to herself. "Usually he doesn't ask about the farm…" Claire shrugged that thought off again.

--

--

--

**Summer 19**

Claire felt that she needed a check-up since she was getting tired a lot lately, even with Jack helping her out around the farm. She made her way to the clinic.

"Hi, Claire!" Elli smiled. "What's up?"

"I hafta get examined by Alex. I don't feel so hot." Claire sighed.

"He's right in there." Elli gestured towards his office. Claire nodded and went in.

"Hi, Alex," Claire breathed out. Alex was examining some papers about diseases. "I need a check-up, please."

"Oh, good afternoon, Claire," Doctor said, only noticing now that she was there. "You're here for a check-up I presume?" he stated in his usual business-y tone.

"Yep…lately, I've been getting tired easily, even though Jack helps me around the farm. I dunno why." Claire said.

Doctor's eyes slightly narrowed. "Well, let's get you examined then."

After an interview of what she was eating, Doctor told her to open her mouth.

"You look fine to me. Maybe…just sleep a little earlier and see if it helps." Doctor Alex concluded in his almost monotone voice.

"Ok, thanks! Bye, Alex." Claire headed out for the door, thinking to herself that Alex seemed too business-like.

**OOH...Doc, Rick, Gray, and Cliff are all...different.. shifty eyes Well, to sum up how they feel, they're jealous of Jack getting most of Claire's afftection.**

**Gosh, my Claire is so naive! 00**


	10. Reconciled

**EDIT : I FOUND THE STORY ENDING INAPPROPRIATE AND FAST SO I DECIDED TO MAKE IT AT LEAST LONGER. SORRY, GUYS! I CAN'T THINK OF A DECENT ENDING. AND I DONT WANNA END IT WITH A MARRIAGE.**

**The final installment of the _Everybody Loves Claire fanfic_ is now here! WHEE! I'm kinda sad it has to end at 10 chapters...waaa sniff but there has to ba an end, roight? Roight. Thanks for your support!**

**I'd like to thank the people who had the liberty to review a couple of times, like supernae and kiminochi, and others. Thanks a billion! Everyone's reviews made me update day after day.**

**So, please enjoy the last chapter!! **

**Everybody Loves Claire part 10**

"They act different nowadays…"Claire said, pouting. She, Elli, and Popuri were hanging out at the beach, under an umbrella and snacking on chips, chatting like any other girl would do with her girlfriends.

"I noticed that with Doc too." Elli added; also deep in thought. "He seems to be always spaced out."

Popuri reached for a potato chip. "Why? Something bothering them?"

"Seems like they've been like that ever since Jack came into Mineral Town," Claire sighed and crunched on her junk food (brought by Popuri and Kai).

"OH! That means they're jealous!" Popuri piped up. "You said you and Jack are both farmers, right?"

"Yeah, so? We hang out and stuff. So what?" Claire shrugged.

"I get your point! When was the last time you spent some time alone with either one of Doc, Rick, Gray, or Cliff?" Elli said, catching on Popuri's idea.

"Well…when Rick carries my stuff going to the farm…that's one…" the farmer pointer out. "And then when Alex exami-"

"No, no, no, what Elli means as in special time alone together!" Popuri corrected. "No work involved."

"Well then, none really." Claire said. "If you mean as in a date, then none. AND I'M NOT DATING JACK!" she shouted, pressing her point. "We're just friends and he help out in the farm, so what!?"

"That's the prob!" Elli pointed out. "You spend so much time alone with Jack, the others are getting jealous!" she picked up a chip and ate it.

"Your love life is really weird, you know…" Popuri informed.

"Hey, my love life is over for now, thank you very much! crunch Itsh bin two frukn yurs shins dut day, why kint swallow you just get over it?"

Popuri and Elli just shook their heads while Claire inflamed her face with chips.

"Ok, foyn…I'll do something about it if it makes everyone happy!" farmer girl folded her arms.

"This is gonna be interesting…" Popuri whispered into Elli's ear.

--

--

--

--

--

"Hey, what's the matter with you??" Claire shot into Rick's face. Rick just stared at her with a surprised look.

"Well…I recently just caught a cold and I brushed my arm on some poison oak and I-"

"NOT THAT!!" Claire shouted. After she noticed what a ruckus she made in the restaurant, she volumed down.

"Not that." She whispered. "Why are you acting a bit different lately?"

Rick frowned and looked away. "I've been acting different? And if I am, it's probably just nothing to worry about."

"Aww, c'mon!" Claire leaned over her drink and looked at Rick with an annoyed face. "You're totally acting like Gray when he's grumpy! That's so not you!"

Rick was slightly offended by her statement and turned her face back at her. "Me? Acting like Gray? I act nothing like him…" he sipped his drink with his straw.

"See? You're acting like him now!" Rick just ignored. "Oh, nevermind…" Claire dropped the 'acting like grumpy Gray' thing. It was better to be straightforward.

"You're jealous of Jack, that's what." Claire said. Rick almost choked on his straw.

"What!?" Rick sputtered. He was blushing. Either he was drunk or he really was jealous. I wouldn't count on the first.

"You know Jack's been hanging out with me. You're jealous, aren't ya?" she pushed. "Tell me the truth!"

Rick sighed and continued sipping his drink. "Yeah, I'm jealous," he managed to confess. "Gray and Cliff saw you dating and they told us and-"

"WHAT!?" It was Claire's turn to almost choke on her straw. "Dating!? Me and Jack??"

"Yeah. You know, last week here at the restaurant…"

"Oh, that…" Claire recalled. "Stupid! That wasn't a date!"

Rick stared at her uncomprehendingly behind his huge glasses. "Wasn't a date? Huh…?"

Claire sighed. So this was what's been causing all the problems! "No! That was just having dinner together! Jack and I aren't dating! We're just friends, like all of you other guys!"

Rick blinked a few times. "Oh…" was all he could say.

"Sheesh, you men are **all the same**…you guys just see me having dinner with someone new and you think it's a _date._" Claire scoffed. She finished up what was left of her champagne and hopped off the bar stool.

"W-where are you going?" Rick finally came to his senses.

"To go tell Cliff, Gray, and Alex, of course!"

--

--

--

--

--

Claire managed to get things all cleared up within the day. Doctor, Rick, Gray and Cliff even apologized to Jack. In a matter of one day, everything was back to normal.

"It's okay,really!" Claire and Jack said to the ever-apologizing Cliff.

"Sorry I misjudged you." Cliff bowed one more time.

"It's all my fault..." Gray mumbled.

Claire just giggled. "I can't believe ALL of you actually thought Jack and I were dating! All you men are the same, y'know?"

"Though I _did_ wish I could date Claire..." Jack mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

"N-nothing!!"

Elli and Popuri watched the while apologizing scene with Claire and the guys. They found it amusing (coughfangirlscough)

"And so they lived happily ever after!" Elli chirped.

"For the meantime! I'm sure Claire will marry someone someday. I did!" Popuri giggled.

--

--

--

--

--

Claire maintained her ties with her friends for years on end. She even made some new ones; including Mary, Ann, and Karen. Even though their picnics were not as regular as before, they still enjoyed it whenever they could.

She found it hard to get another date though, but that seemed okay for her. Her friends filled up that empty space for now. Besides, there was no need to get married early. She was only 17! She could be patient for another year or so…

--

--

--

--

--

"Claire! Claire! Wake up! Wake up!!" he shook her body until she moaned.

"Hmm…? Whu?" Claire rubbed her sleepy eyes. She glanced at the clock. It read 12:21am.

"What? What's up?" She groaned and sat up.

"Clara fell off the bed! We have to get her to the clinic and check if she has any broken bones or something!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!'

Claire was able to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh, she fell off?? When did she fall off the bed?"

"Probably just a few minutes ago. I heard her crying so I got up. Come on, we have to hurry!"

He scooped up Clara carefully from the floor into his loving arms. Claire threw off the sheets and dressed for going out.

"Don't worry, Clara, you'll be fine, baby…" Claire reassured her 2 month-old baby. "Mommy's here and Daddy too. We'll take care of you."

--

--

In the middle of the night (and 21 minutes later),

To the clinic went the baby, Claire's husband and Claire.

With little Clara in the safe arms of her father

She continued to wail louder and _**louder.**_

Suddenly in her mouth, her mother was stuffing,

In went a teddy bear, to keep the neighbors from waking.

Doting mother scanned her baby's body for scratches,

But the streetlights were off, and she didn't own any matches.

Loving father ran to the clinic with haste,

With their baby's life at _risk_, there was no time to waste.

--

If you were wondering, Claire had been married for more than a year,

To special someone whom she _loves_ and _holds dear._

Now, you must be saying, **_TELL ME!! TELL ME!!_**

**_OR I'LL GO INSANE!!_**

**_TELL ME!! OH, TELL MEEEEE!!_**

**_WHAT IS HIS NAME?! (snarl!)_**

Well, keeping it a secret is a part of the game!

You can decide; I don't really care who.

Now scroll down the screen, click 'Go' and review!


End file.
